warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Artikel des Monats/2013
Dezember 2013 Trotz weniger Stimmen gewinnt die Kinderstube. Stimmt bitte für Dezember ab - 22:57, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ich stimme für Löwenglut, da er in der 3. Staffel ein Hauptcharakter ist, und der einzige der drei Geschwister, der noch kein Monatsartikel war ^^ - 22:57, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Honigfarn, weil sie sich geopfert hat um Wurzeljunges' Leben zu retten - 19:00, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Stimme auch für Löwenglut , aus den selben Gründen, wie Starly :) 19:16, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) November 2013 Schneepelz gewinnt, stimmt nun bitte für November 2013 ab - 16:55, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ich stimme jetzt für die Kinderstube da sie in der Gesamten Story von WaCa eine sehr große Rolle spielt und für jeden Clan Lebensnotwendig ist. 17:00, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin auch für die Kinderstube, wegen den Gründen, die Bramble bereits genannt hatte :3 - 17:08, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bei der Kinderstube schließe ich mich an 16:46, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin für WolkenClan, da vor kurzem Wolkensterns Reise und Der WolkenClan in Gefahr erschienen sind und es in beiden Büchern um den WolkenClan geht. 03:23, 15. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin auch für den Artikel WolkenClan, da Der WolkenClan in Gefahr ja jetzt erschienen ist. [[Benutzer:Flammensonne|''Fla'mmen'son'ne'']]'' My heart is warm and sunny'' 09:15, 15. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin auch für WolkenClan aus den selben Gründen wie Flammensonne und Mystery ^^ 09:19, 15. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Da es wieder unentschieden steht, mische ich mich da mal ein :3 ich bin wie die ersten für die Kinderstube. ~ 08:42, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Oktober 2013 So, dadurch dass es gerademal 2 Stimmen gab, je eine für Lange Schatten und Blausterns Prophezieung, hab ich mir erlaubt, einfach im Chat nachzufragen, was ihnen lieber wäre. Die Stimmen war eindeutig bei Blaustern's Prophezeiung, weshalb dies nun auch der neue Artikel des Monats ist^^ Stimmt nun bitte für Oktober ab, hoffentlich diesmal mehr stimmen xD - 14:56, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin für Snowfur, weil sie ja in Bluestar's Prophecy sehr wichtig ist und ihr Auftritt in Bluestar's Prophecy sehr schön ausgebaut ist. ~ 16:53, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ebenso Snowfur ^^ - 17:42, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin auch für Snowfur aus den Gründen, die Leo gesagt hat :) 13:47, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich stimme auch für Snowfur , ebenso aus den selben Gründen wie Leo :3 14:39, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Dem schließe ich mich an. Für Schneepelz! ^^ 15:31, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) September 2013 Da Steinfell Artikel des Monats August 2013 ist, aufgrund von undurchsichtiger Abstimmungen werden nun die Abstimmungen wieder vollkommen hier durchgeführt, Begründung sofern nicht vorhanden, darlegen - 13:08, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin immer noch für Lange Schatten, da wir hier einen sehr guten ausführlichen, aktuellen Buchartikel haben. Sofern es gilt könnte ebenso Blausterns Prophezeiung als Buchartikel des Monats fungieren. - 13:08, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Revidiere meine Meinung als Artikel des Monats September 2013 sollte Blausterns Prophezeiung sein, ist ausführlicher als Lange Schatten - 13:27, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Finde ich auch, Lange Schatten ist ein sehr ausführlicher Artikel. Benutzer:Flammensonne/Sig 13:10, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) August 2013 Trotz mangelnder Stimmen wird der neue Artikel des Monats Heilmittel - Stimmt bitte für August ab - 17:57, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich bi für Sturmpelz da er ja ne Zeitt lang ne wichtige Rolle spielt unsoo...xD 20:04, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich denke es sollte mal wieder ein Buch werden und da Lange Schatten in wenigen Tagen herauskommt und eine sehr schöne, lange Inhaltsangabe besitzt, plädiere ich für dieses Buch. Weitere Informationen sind ausbaubar. - 05:24, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Umfrageergebnis: Lange Schatten 89 Stimmen Steinfell 104 Stimmen Manipulation möglich. Juli 2013 o.e Ja irgendwie fällt uns erst jetzt auf, dass wir keine neue Diskussion eröffnet haben.. Fail meinerseits xD Okay leute, stimmt bitte alle für Monat Juli ab. Jeder der abstimmt bekommt ein Keks ^w^ - 11:26, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin für Rauchfell, sie hat einen langen Artikel, ein ''risiegen'' Stammbaum und ihr CA ist sehr schön ^^ 11:30, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : Ich stimme für Wolkenschweif. Er hat einen langen Artikel, der recht informativ ist und nur einen Abschnitt, bei dem nichts steht. Und jetzt gib mir einen Keks *-* 11:32, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : Ich finde den Heilmittelartikel schön lang und informativ. Außerdem kommen Heilmittel in jedem Band vor und Heiler und ihre Kräuter werden ja durch Blattsee und Jayfeather immer mehr in den Mittelpunkt gerückt. MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 16:51, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich schließe mich Wind an, sie hat ja bereits gut argumentiert warum der Heilmittel-Artikel als Artikel des Monats gelten sollte. Er könnte allerdings noch ausgebaut oder verbessert werden. - 06:53, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Juni 2013 Artikel des Monats Mai wird nun Prophezeiungen und Zeichen, trotz weniger Stimmen. Stimmt bitte nun für Juni ab - 23:41, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Ich konnte mich einfach nicht entscheiden, also dachte ich ich nehme mal Graustreif als Monats Artikel. Gründe wieder mal recht guter, langer Artikel. - 10:58, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Also ich vermute dann mal, dass wir weiterhin hier abstimmen sollen und nicht in den Top10-Listen.. Naja jedenfalls bin ich ebenfalls für Graustreif aus demselben Grund wie Aki.. 11:24, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ich stimme für Wolkenschweif. Er hat auch einen längeren Artikel und vorallem die deutschen Abschnitte sind weit ausgebaut. 11:30, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ich finde Graustreif und Wolkenschweif gut aber ich find aber ich stime für '''Graustreif er ist so lustig, flauschig...^^ Himbeerduft (Diskussion) 13:25, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Also ich stimme für ''Graustreif.Er hat einen schönen langen Artikel und er hat viel erlebt 08:34, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Mai 2013 Artikel für den April 2013 ist Blaustern. Der Artikel wird in den nächsten Tagen/Stunden auf der Hauptseite erscheinen. Ich bitte euch jedoch wieder für den nächsten Artikel des Monats abzustimmen. - 19:59, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin für Prophezeiungen und Zeichen, da sie in den Büchern immer eine relativ wichtige Rolle spielen, auch ist die Seite eine der längsten im Wiki und ist gut ausgebaut... 08:43, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich würde die Kinderstube vorschlagen, weil das die längste Seite des Wiki ist und seit ich vor ein paar Wochen die Spoiler ergänzt habe, müsste die Seite jetzt nahezu vollständig sein ^^ - 14:49, 5. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin auch für Prophezeiungen und Zeichen. Sie sind relativ wichtig für den Verlauf der Geschichte und siegeln sich in den meisten Büchern wieder. Der Artikel ist auch sehr gut ausgearbeitet und groß. 17:09, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin ebenfalls für Prophezeiungen und Zeichen da ich das Thema für sinnvoll halte da manche eventuell noch unklaren Sachen klarer und verständlicher dargestellt sind . . April 2013 Artikel des Monats März wurde einstimmig Häherpfote hier solltet ihr für den Artikel des Monat April abstimmen - 11:02, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin für Distelpfote, ihr Artikel ist relativ gut ausgebaut, wie auch der von Häherpfote und sie spielt eine wichtige Rolle in den Büchern... 14:10, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :''Distelpfote war schon. Wähle bitte neu. - 15:31, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) War Distelpfote nicht schon mal Artikel des Monats? Na ja wie auch immer ich bin für Federschweif :D Auch wenn das ja schon lange vorüber ist, finde ich es toll was sie für Crow und den Stamm getan hat. 14:40, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Federschweif ist ein recht guter Artikel. Ich denke den könnten wir durchaus nehmen, vor allem da er mit Spoiler sogut wie vollständig ist. Ich würde aber mal für Blaustern stimmen, da ihr Artikel ebenso lang ist und sie ein wichtiger Hauptchar ist. - 15:31, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich stimme ebenfalls für Blaustern, da sie trotz ihres Todes noch eine wichtige Rolle spielt und ihr Artikel sehr gut ausgebaut ist (es wundert mich, dass sie noch kein artikel d. m. hatte) Mondflügel (Diskussion) 16:12, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Was haltet ihr auch von Mottenflügel ? Ansonsten wäre ich auch für Federschweif oder Blaustern 18:49, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Mottenflügel war schon Artikel des Monats. Eine Übersicht isthier zu finden. - 19:40, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Ich bin für Tigerstern oder Distelklaue ::Tigerstern war auch schon^^ Ich wäre für Blaustern. Sie ist sehr wichtig und der Artikel ist ok (müsste man noch mal ein wenig drüberschauen, aber es ist an sich gut). StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 18:17, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Oops o.O dann bin ich auch für Blaustern :) 13:00, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Also ich bin für Federschweif, sie ist einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere :D 10:14, 29. Mär. 2013 (UTC) März 2013 Hier solltet ihr für den Artikel des Monats im März abstimmen. - 09:44, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich wäre für ... Häherpfote - Vogelflug Ich wäre auch für Häherpfote - Minzdorn Dann tanz ich mal aus der bis jetzt noch kurzen Reihe und sage Sol ^^ - Leo Leopardenschweif hähernpfote! - 92.224.205.191 Häherpfote - Schneetropfen Auch Häherpfote :D - Gewitterherz ich kann mich bei häherpfote nur anschließen. :) - Leafpool & Squirrelflight Nätürlich Häherpfote - 79.214.248.15 Ich bin für Cinderheart :D - Keksauge Go Hääääääherpfote go! - Silvershine1510 Häherpfote^^ - Mondflügel Häherpfote aufjedenfall - Leopard´Zahn Häherpfote soll es sein - Diamantenpelz Ich kann mich nur anschließen was Häherpfote angeht. Er hat einen sehr schönen langen ausgebauten Artikel (bis auf Specials und letzte Teile der vierten Staffel, aber das ist egal). - 09:44, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Die Katze die am besten für mich ist ist Häherpfote-Rubinauge 1999 Häherpfote :3 17:44, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ähm, Leute (ausgenommen Aki-chan). Schon mal was von Begründung gehört? Ich dachte, dass gehört zu einer Abstimmung dazu, sonst könnte man gleich Top 10 Listen oder so machen :/ Ich wäre für Braunstern weil er mein Lieblingschara ist.PokeTami (Diskussion) 11:36, 11. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Februar 2013 *Entfiel da Mottenflügel, nicht entfernt wurde und Bernsteinpelz Artikel des Monats Februar ist Januar 2013 Abstimmen für Jänner 2013 ^^ Mottenflügel hat im Dezember gewonnen 19:13, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin mal ganz spontan für Silberfluss :) 19:19, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde Bernsteinpelz' Artikel gut und sie spielt ja eig. in allen Staffeln eine Rolle: Erst hat sie mit ihrer Verwandtschaft mit Tigerstern zu kämpfen und verlässt den Clan (was auch mal zeigt, dass nicht nur der DonnerClan lebenswert ist, das kommt einem bei WaCa ja oft so vor, als seien die die Krone der Schöpfung und die nobelsten und größten Krieger überhaupt - Der SchattenClan ist da sowas wie Slytherin bei Harry Potter^^ Endlich mal was anderes), dann reist sie zum Wassernest der Sonne, sie wird daher auch als Späher vorgeschickt, um den See zu umrunden, dann bekommt sie Eschenpelz' Junge und tritt öfters in Verbindung Brombeerkralle auf... ihr Artikel ist gut ausgebaut, aber nicht zu überladen, ich glaube, das wirkt ansprechend, ohne einem das Gefühl zu geben, in Buchstaben zu ertrinken ;) StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 17:52, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Jaor ich bin auch für Bernsteinpelz, sie hat ja jetzt in fluss der finsternis junge bekommen, was sie ziemlich wichtig macht und sie war ja auch früher ziemlich wichtig und ihr wille eine treue schattenclan kriegerin zu sein und gegen tigersterns erbe anzukämpfen finde ich ziemlic mutig und toll :D 17:58, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin für Weißkehle! Er ist zwar tot, aber nicht vergessen. 11:33, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin ehrlich gesagt für Cinderheart :33 - 15:31, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ich finde, Bernsteinpelz ist eine tolle Idee, außerdem ist sie jetzt auch schon ziemlich lange dabei... Mondflügel (Diskussion) 11:26, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wie wäre es mit der umfrage: Welche Staffel findet ihr am besten ? ich fände das wäre eine gute idee oder ? 78.51.204.61 13:16, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Es heißt nicht umsonst '''Artikel '''des Monats, und nicht Umfrage des Monats. Ein bisschen mitdenken muss schon drin sein, oder? Ich bin auch für Cinderheart, ihr Artikel ist sehr schön ausgebaut und immerhin hat sie ja in Fluss der Finsternis ziemlich mutig reagiert, als sie Mauspfote beholfen und ihm nachgeklettert ist ^^ Finde, das muss geehrt werden. 62.47.30.195 12:11, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ebenfalls Bernsteinpelz - 02:16, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) also ich finde ja geißel gut....................... sandstum(eigentlich sandsturm :) ) (Diskussion) 07:28, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) 07:25, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC)